31 Oktober
by Marisol31180
Summary: SS/LE Das einzige, worum Severus je gebeten hat, war, dass Lily in der Nacht des 31. Oktober verschont bleibt...


31. Oktober

Der Regen peitscht ihm ins Gesicht, als er mit einem lauten Plopp in Godric's Hollow Appariert, aber es spürt weder die Nässe noch die Kälte. Das Haus erstreckt sich leer und dunkel vor ihm, und kein Geräusch bis auf das stetige Rauschen des Regens ist zu hören.

Er ist zu spät, er weiß es... und sein Herz zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als würde es eine eiserne Hand zerquetschen. _Lass sie leben_, fleht er einen Gott an, an den er nicht glaubt, _bitte lass sie leben. _

Es ist nur einer der vielen Wünsche, an die er sich verzweifelt klammert, aber wie so viele andere davor wird ihm auch dieser nicht erfüllt werden. Ein süßlicher Geruch hängt wie ein Mantel über dem Haus, als er es betritt, und er weiß, dass es der Geruch des Todes ist.

Seine überhasteten Schritte lenken ihn mal in diese, mal in jene Richtung, während seine Augen alle Winkel absuchen. Jeder Schatten beherbergt ein unheimliches Geheimnis und die Menschen auf den Bildern an den Wänden verbergen still und stumm ihre Gesichter...zu schrecklich sind die Taten gewesen, deren einzige Zeugen sie waren.

Seine Beine lenken ihn ins obere Stockwerk, und mit jedem Schritt kracht sein Herz angstvoller gegen seinen Brustkorb.

Und da liegt sie... klein und zerbrechlich, und die Welt hört auf zu existieren und die Zeit bleibt für ihn stehen, während er neben ihr auf die Knie fällt. Die roten Haare liegen wie ein blutiger Schleier um ihren Kopf, und er weiß, dass er es nicht verdient hat, ihre toten Augen zuzudrücken, damit sie das Elend nicht mehr sehen, das er angerichtet hat.

„Verzeih mir, Lily", flüstert er, wohl wissend, dass diese wenigen Worte niemals ausreichen, um all den Schmerz auszudrücken, der ihn von innen heraus zerreißt.

Ihre Lider scheinen zu flackern und seine grausame Vorstellung gaukelt ihm vor, ihre kleine, schlaffe Hand würde in seiner zucken.

Erst später begreift er, dass es kein Streich ist, den ihm seine Sinne spielen... dass ihre Augen in der Dunkelheit tatsächlich nach ihm suchen und ihre Hand wirklich seine Finger umklammert.

Welcher Macht er es auch immer zu verdanken hat, dass seine verzweifelten Gebete erhört worden sind und Lily verschont geblieben ist, weiß er nicht.

Er weiß nur, dass seine betäubte Seele sich ganz frei und leicht anfühlt, als er mit zitternden Händen ihr Gesicht berührt.

Sie sagt, dass sie eines Tages vielleicht bereit ist, ihm zu vergeben, ... vielleicht in diesem Leben oder in einem anderen, und er nickt, weil er weiß, dass es das einzige war, an das er sich klammern kann. Seine Welt wird weiter existieren, solange er nur weiß, dass sie lebt... dass sie atmet und geht und lacht. Nichts anderes ist für Bedeutung von ihn, und er sagt es ihr, als er ihre zerbrechliche Hand drückt und sich genaustens einprägt, wie sie sich in seiner anfühlt.

Er fragt sie, ob sie sich daran erinnern kann, als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren, und als sie nickt, erzählt er ihr, dass er jede Nacht auf dem Rasen vor ihrem Haus gesessen und beobachtet hat, wie der Schein ihrer Leselampe Schatten in ihrem Zimmer warf. Er sagt, dass er sich vorgestellt hat, wie sie im Bett lag oder ein Buch las, und er saß einfach nur da und betrachtete ihr Schlafzimmerfenster. Selbst wenn ihn die Müdigkeit zu übermannen drohte, wagte er es nicht zu blinzeln, aus Angst zu verpassen, wie bei ihr das Licht gelöscht wurde... Und wenn es schließlich doch ausging, konnte er mit einem friedlichen Gefühl im Bauch die Augen schließen, um sich besser vorstellen zu können, dass er ein Teil ihres Lebens war.

So wird es auch jetzt sein, sagt er ihr. Allein die Gewissheit, dass sie am Leben ist, wird für ihn mehr als genug sein.

Ihre grünen Augen, einst strahlend und schön, sind nun dumpf wie das verblasste Bild einer Graslandschaft, und doch ist ein Funken in ihnen, der ihn glauben lässt, dass

sie irgendwann in ihrem Inneren Vergebung für ihn finden wird.

Ihre Haare duften nach Honigblumen und Wind, als sie ihm erlaubt, sich zu ihr herunter zu beugen und seine Lippen auf ihre Stirn zu pressen. Ihre Haut ist warm und zart, und er schließt die Empfindungen, die ihn in diesem Moment durchfluten, in seiner Seele ein.

Der einzige Gedanke, zu dem er fähig ist, kreist darum, dass Lily lebt... Das wichtigste, worum er je in seinem Leben gebeten hat, ist ihm gewährt worden, und ein tiefes Gefühl von Dankbarkeit durchströmt ihn.

Seine Lider öffnen sich flackernd und er braucht einige Minuten, bis sein Kopf wieder klar ist.

Als er sich schwer atmend aufsetzt, weigert er sich hartnäckig, die kleine Flasche zu betrachten, die noch einen winzigen Rest der goldfarbenen Flüssigkeit enthält, die zu brauen ihn mehr als sechs Monate gekostet hat. Die ersten Bauchkrämpfe setzen ein, und er weiß, dass es auch nicht lange dauern wird, bis das Nasenbluten beginnt. Diese Nebenwirkung des Tranks sind ihm durchaus bewusst, schließlich ist es nicht das erste Mal, dass er ihn genommen hat.

Er hat aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele Varianten er schon mithilfe des Tranks durchlebt hat... Varianten, die alle um die Nacht des 31. Oktobers kreisen.

In jeder einzelnen davon ist es ihm gelungen, Lily entweder zu retten oder sie zumindest lebend vorzufinden. Es sind Illusionen, die zu plastisch sind, um als Traum gelten zu können, und während er sie durchlebt, kann er die Wärme ihrer Haut spüren, den Hauch ihres Atems auf seiner Wange fühlen.

Er verflucht sich für seine Schwäche, als die Intensität der Bauchkrämpfe ihn zu Boden zwingt und er sich zusammenkrümmt, um den Schmerz besser ertragen zu können, wobei er nicht genau sagen kann, ob es der wirklich der körperliche Schmerz ist, der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nimmt.

Er weiß, dass er einen hohen Preis für ein Stückchen Illusion zahlt, und als das Schlimmste nach Stunden endlich vorbei ist, nimmt er sich vor, dass es diesmal das letzte Mal war.

Entkräftet kriecht er zurück in sein kaltes Bett, und das letzte, was er wahrnimmt, bevor er in einen erschöpften Schlaf fällt, ist der Geruch längst verwelkter Lilien, der durch den Raum schwebt.


End file.
